Edward and Bella
by rangerxgirlx25
Summary: I know it's a stupid title. I'll probably change it as I progress into the story. Mostly fluff . . . I can't really say anything else cuz I haven't written it all yet and I decided to just have this story come to me.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, people! This is my first Twilight fanfiction. Please review. Flames are accepted but not preferred! heh heh.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**_Chapter 1

"Bella, darling, would you please speed it up in there? We're going to be late for school," I heard Edward call through the bathroom door. Edward had invited me to stay with him until my father got back from his vacation to New York. He would be gone for the next three weeks.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, opening the door. I clumsily stumbled out of the bathroom, and Edward caught me before I could fall, as usual. My face smacked against his perfect chest and I took in his scent. God, he smelt so good. . .

"Be careful, Isabella," Edward whispered into my hair.

I loved the way he pronounced my full name. I looked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about me," I told him.

"Oh, yes, of course I don't. Never," Edward replied sarcastically. "Come on, I don't want to be late." He lifted me off the ground and brought me downstairs.

"Have a good day at school!" Esme called after us as Edward carried me out the door and to the car.

Just like I didn't bother protesting to Edward carrying me anymore, I also didn't bother protesting to him driving. I knew it would never work, so I might as well just save my breath. I was almost getting used to Edward's maniac driving, anyway, since we always do everything together now. . .

"So, I'm guessing everyone took Rosalie's BMW today?" I asked as Edward genlty placed me into the passager's seat.

He was sitting next to me and starting the car almost immediately. "Yes. Once they noticed how long you were taking, they realized that they didn't want to be late." He laughed and turned to face me so he could cup my face in his hand. His eyes were dazzling.

"But don't worry, Bella. I'll always wait for you, no matter what." He leaned in slowly to kiss me. I was staring into his golden topaz eyes, and if I wasn't so mesmerized I would have leaned in too, to meet his lips faster.

Edward's lips finally touched mine, very gently. Then, he deepened the kiss, but pulled back shortly. Both of us looked at each other, and then at the stirring wheel, noticing that now we would be really late. Edward began to drive at 110 MPH, neither of us saying a word. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"So, are you in the mood to do anything tonight?" He glanced over at me.

"Um. . . sure, why not?" I replied. "Why don't we go to our meadow? We haven't been there in a while."

"Whatever you want, my sweet Isabella," Edward replied reaching over to cover my hand with his.

I almost stopped breathing again. God, just the way he says my name is just perfect. Everything about him is just perfect. . .

We arrived at the school shortly. Of course, we weren't really that late, but we walked swiftly to our first class. Edward had recently gotten his schedule changed to match mine as best he could, although not all of our classes were the same.

Our first class was Literature. It was boring, as usual. The teacher was so dull, but luckily he never noticed when people weren't paying much attention to his lectures on Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. Edward and I occasionally steal glances at each other. When he met my eyes, I looked away quickly only to hear him chuckle quietly under his breath. Then, he inched his chair over closer to mine so they were touching, and he held my hand under the table making little circles on the top of my hand with his thumb.

God, he was so perfect. He always did exactly the right things, at exactly the right times. I love him so much. . .

I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Edward."

He looked down at me and smiled, saying, "I love you too, sweet Bella."

The bell signaling the end of class rang suddenly, surprising both of us. Everyone collected their books and scurried out of the classroom, leaving me and Edward as the last two, since I was so slow of course.

'I'll always wait for you, no matter what.' I thought of Edward's line from before as I saw him waiting patiently for me by the door. The thought that he would wait for me forever made me smile.

I rushed over to him with my books and nearly tripped over myself, but I managed to catch my balance. I noticed Edward's outstretched arms, there in case I did fall, and I gave him a loving smile. He returned it with that crooked smile of his that helped me forget to breath. I gasped, still staring into those beautiful eyes. He laughed outright at this and said,"Am I dazzling you again?" All I could do was nod, and Edward started walking me to my next class.

Edward had his arm around my waist the whole way to my next class. We were getting stares from both boys and girls alike, and from the way Edward kept tightening his grip on me, I was guessing that he didn't like what some of them were thinking about me.

"You know, some of those girls are really jealous of you, Bella," Edward told me.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" I replied looking up into Edward's eyes.

"Well, some of them can be really mean," he added, almost growling.

It's okay, Edward. I'm fine. I don't need them when I have you!" I went up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. But Edward wanted more than that. He stopped just before we got to the classroom and bent down to kiss me passionately on the mouth.

Thank God for his tight grip around my waist. . .

Edward pulled back and we noticed that we were getting even more stares than before. Some people had even stopped walking as if it were some kind of show. I was blushing like mad, now.

Obviously Edward heard even more rude thoughts, because he quickly pushed me inside the Trig classroom, and stalked off to his History class.

I took my normal seat next to Jessica.

"What was all the commotion about outside?" she asked curiously.

Now I was blushing even more than I ever thought possible. It was nothing important," I told her, opening my book to last night's homework.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, welcome to Chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long to update and I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Well, Chapter 3 is currently in progress so it shouldn't take me TOO long to put it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Yeah, for some reason I can't put one of those break lines so this chapter is gonna look kind of messy . . .  
****_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**  
_

**Chapter 2  
**

Edward met me at the door of my last class before lunch; Spanish. He took hold of my waist and led me towards the cafeteria, as if I didn't already know where it was. He grabbed two trays before I even had the chance to take my own and filled them both with the same foods. Pizza, an apple, and a can of soda.

We made our way to the table where the rest of Edward's family was sitting. Now that Edward had both hands full with the two trays and he couldn't continue holding onto my waist, he made sure that his elbow was touching my arm, as if I would get lost or run away if it wasn't.

He was always so protective of me. And I liked it.

When we reached the table, Rosalie was scowling at me. Of course. I could never understand why she hated me so much. Edward and Alice were always telling me that she was just jealous. Jealous of my humanity. But I couldn't believe it. How could someone so perfect, and so much more beautiful than I was be jealous of me? But whenever I told Edward that, he would always reply that I was just as perfect and beautiful. Silly, Isabella, he would say, you are perfect, especially to me. No matter how much I loved hearing Edward say that, I decided that I wouldn't bring up that subject again.

I normally tried to just ignore Rosalie's scowl by smiling at her. Obviously, the smile was never returned. I could swear that one time she growled at me. But today I decided to just ignore it completely and sit down to enjoy my lunch with Edward.

No growl. That's a good sign. Suddenly, Edward reached out to put my hair behind my ear which caused me to lose my train of thought entirely. Edward's touch always had that or very similar effects on me.

He moved forward to put his perfect lips to my ear and said, "Your friend Jessica is staring at you and thinking some very . . . rude things. Did something happen between you and her earlier in Trig? Or between you and Newton?" He said Mike's last name with such disgust that I was forced to stifle a laugh.

I turned to him and whispered, "Well, Mike broke up with Jessica last night and then he wouldn't stop talking to me all day. I guess she thinks it's my fault. It's no big deal, really."

"It is a big deal," Edward objected. "You need people to talk to other than myself. Not that I don't enjoy talking to you because trust me, I do. But you need other girls to talk to, you know?

"It's fine. I have Alice. And Angela, too. She'll get over it eventually, anyways."

"I don't know, Bella. You don't know what she was thinking. I wish I didn't know." He almost growled that last sentence.

"Edward, it's really fine. I honestly don't mind," I told him for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"You should go talk to her and try to work things out."

"Fine." I got up and started to walk away when I felt Edward grab my wrist.

"You don't really think that I'm not coming with you, do you?"

I rolled my eyes and walked-- with Edward-- to where Jess was seated in the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Welcome to Chapter 3! I told you it wouldn't take me long to update. Once again, sorry for the shortness. __And also once again, the break line is not working. Stupid thing. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think! Ciao!_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Miss Meyer._****  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Edward," I said, "it's alright." I placed my hand on his which was squeasing my waist so tightly that it was almost painful. He slightly loosened his grip.

When I reached Jessica, she turned her face so she wasn't looking at me anymore. "Jess?" I asked warily. Now she completely turned her chair around so I was staring at her back. "Jessica, please just listen to what I have to say." I waited a few seconds only to realize that she wasn't going to change her position. I dicided to keep going, "I really had nothing to do with Mike. I don't _want_ anything to do with Mike. Edward and I are very happy. Please, Jess, believe me. I didn't want this to happen. You're my friend. Please."

Jessica finally turned around, but the look on her face wasn't exactly forgiving. "But that's just it. You have Edward. Why doesn't that stop Mike? Or Eric, or Tyler? What's so great about _you_ all the time? What have you got that I don't?"

Edward suddenly had a very smug look on his face, obviously in my deffense. I could tell that he wanted to answer those questions himself very badly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jessica," I replied before Edward could say anything. "You're smart, and pretty, and you obviously deserve someone much better than Mike."

I thought that might have helped but the look in Jess's eyes never softened. "You think _that_; giving me totally half-hearted compliments will fix things? You think that I'll just magically forgive you because you said a few random lines that you picked up? What happened with Mike is your fault whether those were your intentions or not!"

It hurt to know that she thought I didn't really mean what I said; that I didn't really care about what happened which was apparently my fault. I tried my best to keep my face entirely composed and emotionless but obviously the pain showed in my eyes because Edward began rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me.

I sighed and said to Jessica, "Jess, I swear I meant everything I said. I don't want to lose you over a guy! How silly would that be? If you're really depressed about Mike, who knows, maybe you'll get back together one day. I will never go out with his, so you won't have to worry about that. Just please, don't let me lose you as a friend over a guy."

Without saying a word, Jessica stood up, slapped my face, turned, and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything about Edward angrily running after her. Luckily, before he could do anything rash, Alice caught him. He was snarling and growling in Jessica's direction until she was out the door, but she never once looked back to see what was going on. I could feel everyone's stares on my face but I was still too shocked to move. That was the first time I had ever been hit. Not even my mother had ever hit me when I was younger.

Now that Edward had calmed down a bit, he rushed over to me. He put his face about an inch away from mine and breathed, "Are you alright, Bella?" The scent and feel of his breath in my face and that fact that his face was so close to mine caused me to blink and come out of the shock I was in. The only problem is that now I was in a daze because of the beautiful creature in front of me so the look on my face didn't change much. The most I could do to answer his question was nod.


End file.
